1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to a computer implemented method, a computer program product, and a data processing system. More specifically, the disclosure relates to a computer implemented method, a computer program product, and a data processing system for peer-to-peer sharing in an integrated development environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Software development is becoming increasingly complex and sophisticated. In addition, as computers and embedded controllers are increasingly used in products that were traditionally not computer-based, software development has become an important task for new types of products and new types of manufacturers. For example, in the automotive and electronics industries, software is quickly becoming a major piece of the overall deliverable products. Moreover, the increasing complexity and integration into other products has required greater collaboration between parties, e.g., original equipment manufacturers (OEM's) and suppliers.
Typically, OEM's and suppliers each have their own unique software development environments that are used to develop, test and track problems with deliverable software. In many cases, some of these parties are not particularly well equipped to handle software development, particularly if such parties predominantly provide manufacturing or design of products where software is only a small part of the overall design.
In many situations, it is desirable to allow multiple parties working on a common project to share information between their respective software development environments.